What Happens In The Desert: Stays In The Desert
by Lost Inspiration
Summary: Tony has a plan. Gibbs and McGee are apart of it too. Evenge the death of their former friend and parter, but what happens when they find out she's not dead. Or that she has a daughter with her. Set in Season 7.
1. HELP

**Okay, I like just got this idea, so I had to put this out there. Tell me if you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>What Happens In the Desert: Stays There<strong>

**Chapter 1: HELP**

Saleem: One of you tell me what I want, and _two _of you will die.

Tony: Then either way you don't get what you want.

Saleem: (smiles down at Ziva.) Ask Her.

* * *

><p>He stares at her, she stares at him. "What is he talking about?" Tony asks suddenly. She looks down at the floor, he notices her hands squeeze the edges of her chair. And then he notices the pool of water on the ground. "You're having a baby?" he asks.<p>

She shakes her head, "No."

He looks at her more closely, and then at her clothes, "You _had _a baby?" She doesn't answer him; he asks again, "You _had _a baby?" Again, she doesn't answer him. The doors swing open, and Saleem walks in with a dirty, blue colored blanket in his arms. He walks over to the two partners he drops the blanket.

In his arms is the sleeping infant, her sandy brown hair, darkened from the dirt. Her once, polka-dot outfit is also dirtied from the weather. He smiles mischievously at Ziva, who still looks at the ground, "You did not tell him her name?" He whispers against her neck.

Ziva shivers as his words slither down her neck, "Her name is…Salima." She murmurs, shame trailing in her words. Saleem laughs, "Very Good. Very Good. Now," he draws a knife from his back pocket. He slowly traces it around the baby's arm. "Who, will tell me what I need to know, or _my daughter dies_."

"You'd really kill your own child?" Tony asks. "I have plenty of children; she is just the most recent." Saleem says simply. Ziva looks up at her captor, her eyes begging him not to do so. "Now My Information."

'Crap, Crap,' Tony thought. 'This is all screwed up now, how was Gibbs supposed to take this guy out without shooting the kid? Ziva's kid.' He still could not get over that. Saleem moves he knife closer to the girl's throat, "Saleem! Saleem! Listen; if the Americans do not check in, they will come looking for them."

"Ziva, shut up." Tony hisses.

"What will killing a tiny infant do? What justice will it bring?" she asks. Saleem chuckles, "You are right," he walks over to her and sets the girl in her arms. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"I want my daughter to see her mother," he whispers, one last time before yanking Ziva up by her hair. "Before she _dies." _He presses the knife closer to her throat, "I do not make bargains." Saleem says.

"Do you make pizza?" Tony asks. "What?" Saleem asks bewildered. Before she can comprehend what is going on Saleem is on the ground, pointing his gun at McGee's head. "Stop! Stop!" Tony shouts. By now, the baby girl, is awake and whimpering quietly.

Ziva does not move to comfort her daughter, she doesn't move, nobody does. Saleem cautiously stands up, still pointing his gun at McGee. "I've told you about everybody on the team, but myself." Tony says.

"And that is?"

"I'm the wild card. And I can't stop thinking about that scene in True Lies, where Arnie is strapped to the chair and strapped through of truth serum. Picks his cuffs and kills everyone…you have 30 seconds to live Saleem."

Saleem gives a small laugh, "You're-You're still bound. You cannot escape. You are lying."

Tony chuckles, "I can't lie, and I didn't say I was going to be the one to kill you. Remember when I told you my boss was a sniper?" Saleem breaths slowly and Ziva watches them cautiously before the window next to shatters and Saleem's body falls to the ground, blood oozing from his head.

Ziva glances at him cautiously before wrapping her daughter back up in the blanket as Tony and McGee unbind her and help her up. Her legs are like jelly as she tries to stand. They all hear gun shots fly in the air and try to hurry out, "Here, let me." Tony orders lightly. Ziva looks at him before shaking her head, Tony sighs before he wraps an arm around her shoulder, and then one around her waist.

McGee walks in front of them, checking for safety, while they lag behind. As they walk into a hallway, a guard falls to ground, dead. Ziva looks at Tony, who keeps moving forward. They stand at the back of the hallway and Ziva looks cautiously at the scene in front of her.

It seemed to be a person, covered in vines, she squints and makes out a face, "Let's go home." Gibbs muttered.

* * *

><p>She sits apart from all of them. Her daughter lies in her lap asleep, as she brushes what little hair the girl has. Gibbs is the first to come and sit by her, she glances at him before continuing to look at her. "How old is she?" he asks. She licks her lip, "Um, 3 weeks."<p>

Gibbs doesn't want to push what little of strength she has left in her, so he resists the urge to pull her into a hug, or cradle the little baby in his arms. "What's her name?" he asks. She looks at him, "I know Tony told you." Gibbs shrugs, "That was _his _choice, this is your choice."

Ziva looks down at her daughter, "Um…I don't know. But when we were in, um, camp, the mid-wife called her, 'little princess,' and it seemed to stick with me." Tony sits up, "I heard of a name like that, a name that means little princess."

Ziva looks over at him, her face, blank. "But, I mean if you don't want me too-." She stops him, "I want to hear it." She says quietly. "Um, it was…Rylin." Ziva looks down at her daughter and smiles as she traces the girl's lips, "Rylin. She looks like a Rylin."

Gibbs gives her a small smile, "Rylin Jennifer." She murmurs. "That's a pretty name." McGee tells her. Ziva nods,

"A pretty name for a pretty little girl."

* * *

><p>They are all quiet as they ride in the elevator, Rylin, lying tightly against her mother's chest, her big blue eyes that were bound to change, looking around, her hand in mouth. "Just another day at the office." Tony muttered. Gibbs glances back at him before the doors open and he walks out.<p>

Ziva cautiously steps out as clapping starts; Abby rushes over and hugs her, her hands brushing over Ziva's face. Ziva pulls away slightly, as her daughter starts to squirm. Abby gasps down at the small infant, Ziva gives a sad smile, "Oh my gosh, She's so pretty, what's her name?" Abby murmurs,

"Rylin."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, First, Should I continue? Second, I know Sarah means princess, but to me, Sarah's just not Ziva to me. Ziva is a little unusual and so is the name Rylin. But please! I need reviews! Please!<strong>


	2. Moments

**Reviews Welcome At The Door. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, only CBS and Shane Brennan I believe. But it's a pretty awesome show. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Moments<strong>

"Can I hold her?" Abby asked. Ziva gave a small, weary, smile before shaking her head. Abby nodded and let Ducky come over. "May I check her over?" he asked softly. Ziva nodded and cradled her daughter in her arms, as Ducky pulled out a stethoscope, "Heart and Lungs sound fine." He proclaimed.

Ziva brushed some of Rylin's hair as Ducky checked over every covered inch of Rylin's body, including her tiny little fingers. "She seems in perfect health, a little underweight, but that cannot really be helped." Ziva gave a small smile before lightly kissing her daughter's head. "But maybe _you _need to get checked out," he suggested.

Ziva shook her head, "No. No. I am fine." She said. Ducky gave her a warning look, "But it seems as if you may-." Ziva sighed, "_I will go then_, _I will go_." She said with an exasperated breath.

Ducky lightly patted her shoulder, and she winced, "I'll drive you there." Gibbs said. Ziva nodded and followed him into the elevator.

* * *

><p>It had been a fight to get Rylin out of Ziva's arms, but Gibbs had managed to do it, because she trusted him the most, but he had to stay by her side until he was asked to leave, and Ziva wasn't happy about that. Rylin fell asleep sometime during the car ride over, which didn't surprise him, he was a father once<em>. <em>Tony, much to Ziva discomfort, had tagged along, but had been quiet the entire ride.

The doctor, Dr. Rivers, stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her. "Well, Ms. David, has multiple bruises and lacerations that have become infected, I have provided antibiotics for that, malnutrition, has also been found, she is nearly skin and bones, and signs of abuse have come up . But, um, I, um, have recently been informed by some test results that Ms. David raped."

"Well, duh, she was in a camp in Somalia for almost a year!" Tony muttered under his breath. Dr. Rivers looked at him curiously, "Then she is quite lucky, Somalia is a very dangerous place." Dr. Rivers said.

Gibbs nodded and looked down at the baby, her tiny little fists balled up, as she slept.

Gibbs smiled and lightly brushed his hand against her cheek.

Dr. River's looked down at the child, "Is this her daughter?" he asked. Gibbs nodded, "Would you like DNA testing?" Dr. Rivers asked, as he looked over his clipboard. "Um, I don't know, if she wants it, I'll let you know." Gibbs said.

Dr. Rivers nodded before following up on a nearby patient, "You can go in now." He called over his shoulder.

Tony slowly opened the door and let Gibbs walk in first, Ziva sat on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling. She looked up at the sound of the door opening, and when she saw it was Gibbs, she attempted to stand.

"No, no." he murmured as he placed Rylin in her arms. "You're still sore; I want my best agent to heal, _properly._" He whispered in her ear. Ziva smiled at her softly before staring down at her daughter, Tony took a step closer to her, she glanced up at him, "Hello," she murmured.

"Hey," He muttered. They all, stayed silent, just quietly watching Rylin's chest rise and fall.

* * *

><p>Shortly after Abby strolled in, with a hand full of bags and the other with a pink and purple baby carrier, "Fear not, Abby Scuito is here." She said proudly. Ziva stared over at her as Abby set the car seat on the bed next to her, "I got you some clothes, and um, coats, shoes, blah blah blah, you know regular stuff. I got Rylin some clothes and a new blanket, and some cute little stuffed animals, and a pacifier, and some other stuff, and I got some formula, just in case you didn't want to um…."<p>

Ziva nodded, "Thank You," she murmured. "I set up something at the Navy Lodge, so, if you want to um," Tony said unsurely. Ziva painfully stood up and rubbed her sides, "I'll go get your prescription," Tony said quickly before abruptly leaving the room.

Abby smiled down at the baby before pulling out a dark blue one-piece baby outfit, that had a brown puppy in the middle, "I'll just," Gibbs murmured before leaving also, leaving the two women alone.

"Do you want me help you?" Abby asked as Ziva sifted through the multitude of baby outfits. Ziva shook her head, "No. No. I am fine." Abby sighed and sat next to the carrier and played with the handle as Ziva took of Rylin's first outfit.

"Why does she have blonde hair?" Abby asked suddenly.

Ziva shrugged and took the outfit Abby had picked out and slid it onto the still sleeping infant. "Most infant's hair will darken," Ziva explained. "Maybe she'll have really dark brown hair and big brown eyes…"

"And be able to get out of everything?" Ziva finished with a smile, Abby nodded and Ziva gave a light chuckle, "I hope she will be like that, and always have the sense of mischief she always has in her eyes now." Ziva said quietly as Rylin started to stir and stretch her arms and legs.

Abby looked over at her friend as she placed her daughter in the carrier, and tucked her tightly up in the blanket, because it's cold in January. "When's her birthday?" Abby asked. "Um, December…December 25th." Abby grinned, "She's a Christmas baby,"

Ziva nodded, "I suppose."

Abby hopped up all of a sudden and hugged her friend tightly, "I was so worried about you." She said sadly. Ziva smiled softly before glancing at her daughter who was staring at them playfully. "I know." Ziva murmured. "I know."

* * *

><p>"And then there are extra sheets in the cabinet over there." McGee explained for about the fifth time, Ziva only nodded politely before he left out the door and Gibbs replaced his spot, "I'm staying with you tonight," he explained as he sat down on the couch.<p>

Ziva nodded and looked over at her bedroom door, in which Abby had disappeared into, "Um, okay," Ziva murmured as she nervously wiped her hands on her new jeans. "Tired?" Gibbs asked. Ziva licked her lips and shook her head, "No, but, I think I'll just take the medication and then check on Rylin," she explained, Gibbs nodded and watched his X-agent, walk over the sink and fill a glass of water.

She downed the pill and then the water soon followed, before rushing into her bedroom. McGee and Tony had set the room up quite nicely, the crib and changing table lay not that far away from the bed and bathroom, and they had told her that when she wanted to move it they would do it for her.

Abby watched over Rylin, as she lay in the crib, her eyes were droopy with sleep but she wouldn't quite drift off yet, "Hey, mommy." Abby whispered. Ziva smiled at her daughter as she lifted her up from the crib. "She won't fall asleep," Abby told her.

Ziva continued looking down at the baby as she slowly crawled up onto the bed, she laid her head on a pillow and Rylin on her chest and kissed her head, lightly rubbing Rylin's back, softly murmuring a song as Abby slowly stepped out of the room.

Gibbs looked over as he heard the door shut, Abby came and sat by him, he put his arm around her, "Do you think she'll ever be the same?" she mumbled. Gibbs shrugged, "I don't think the old Ziva _thought _about having kids." Gibbs murmured. Abby looked up at him, "_So? _She was _forced _to have her!"

Gibbs had her quiet down, "But, think about, the old Ziva, do you think, would put so much heart and soul into keeping that child from harm?"

"Are you saying the 'old Ziva' is a monster?" Abby asked. Gibbs shook his head, "Not one bit. I trying to say that the old Ziva, was more like….like a puppet to say the least, following her father's orders, now she can think things through for herself…"

"And _Rylin," _Abby added.

Gibbs chuckled, "_And Rylin. _I'm actually surprised DiNozzo knew something about naming kids." Abby shrugged, "You don't give him enough credit." Abby murmured as she looked at the coffee table, she hopped up and grabbed the new stuffed elephant she had bought for Rylin off the table, "I have to give this to her," she said suddenly. Gibbs looked at her curiously, "Trust me, you'll thank me later." Abby said before disappearing into the bedroom.

She smiled at the sight, she set the elephant in the crib before tiptoeing over next to the mother and child as they both slept soundly, a small smile tugging at Ziva's lips. Abby gently picked Rylin up from Ziva's rising chest before drawing the covers over her along with the comforter.

Rylin did not wake as Abby pulled her form her mother's chest, she still slept quietly, occasionally moving and shifting in her sleep, "Geez, how did your mommy carry you for nine months?" Abby whispered as she tried to keep hold of her, while not get kicked in ribs.

Once she had Ziva straight, she walked over the crib and gently placed the baby inside, draping a light blanket over the bottom half Rylin. "That way you don't get cold," Abby murmured. "But then again, back in December, Christmas, even, it was _really _cold." Abby explained as she leaned on the railing. "I'm sorry, I missed your birthday." Abby said apologetically.

Rylin gave a small; baby, sigh and Abby smiled and leaned over to whisper in the crib,

"Don't worry; I'll make up for that."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell Me What You Think! And try to check out the poll on my profile. <strong>


	3. Rule 29

**Season Finale Tonight! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, CBS, and Shane Brennan do. **

**But let's get to the story, huh? **

* * *

><p><strong>Rule 29: <strong>

Ziva woke to feeling of not having her daughter lay on her chest; she sat up and looked around the now dark room. She could still, make out the crisp, white crib in the corner. She groggily rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up. She opened the door to the main room where Gibbs was sitting on the couch eating a slice of pizza.

He looked over at her and gave a small nod, "Want some?" he asked as she sat beside him, her leg tucked underneath. Ziva shook her head, "No. I am fine."

Gibbs shrugged, "I figured you wouldn't be up for another couple of hours." Gibbs said. Ziva looked at one of the clocks in the room, "It's eight o' clock."

Gibbs nodded, "Thought you might get hungry."

Ziva shook her head again, "No, I-I wanted to know where my daughter was." Gibbs bit into the pizza again, "She's always with someone." Gibbs murmured. Ziva sighed and picked up a slice, she bit into it hungrily. There was a knock at the door and Gibbs got up to answer it, "Yes?" He asked, as he saw an unfamiliar face in front of him.

"I'm Doctor Cranston, Director Vance sent me." The middle aged woman explained. Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows at her, "For Ms. David," she finished. Gibbs glanced back at the couch where Ziva once lay, it was now empty now. "Um, I don't think now is a very good time." Gibbs said softly.

Dr. Cranston stepped inside closer, "_I am following orders_."

"Well, when you've been in a hell hole for almost a year, _then _you can talk." Gibbs growled. Dr. Cranston sighed, "Can I please just do my job?"

Gibbs opened the door wider, allowing her to walk in, as he tried to keep his mouth shut. "Hi, Ziva, I'm Dr. Cranston." The woman said as she walked over to the couch. The hand she held out was not touched, only Ziva watched it carefully, before it was quickly retracted.

Dr. Cranston sat in the chair next to the couch and pulled out a notepad, "Director Vance sent me." She explained, not bothering to glance up from her notes. "So…why are doing this again?" Ziva asked carefully. Dr. Cranston looked up, "Because, you were just in recent trauma."

Ziva shrugged, "I highly doubt that was _trauma." _She murmured.

Dr. Cranston licked her lips, "So then tell me what happened." She ordered. Ziva shifted in her seat, "Okay, now that's a little-." Gibbs started.

"No, No, it is fine. I am used to being ordered around. Taken advantage of." She said glumly.

* * *

><p><em>Somalia: Eleven Months Back….<em>

The room she stays in is very dirty, the sand that blows in from the window above stings her eyes, but it is the only way she can tell what time of day it is, for that _she _is lucky. The prisoners below her have nothing but pitch darkness, how her captors find her way down there, bewilders her.

Still, she can hear their screams, their screams of sorrow and pain. Suddenly the door flies open and Saleem and two of his men walk in, all their shirts off, rope drawn on their waists. "Ah, my beauty, how are you today?" Saleem asks as he runs his dirty finger against her chin, she pulls away, and kicks him.

He smirks and slaps her face, "That was not very…_nice." _He slithers. She does not answer, and he shrugs,

"But that does not matter, the day has finally come."

The two men step closer pulling the rope from their waist, preparing to tie her, she knows, she hears the other women; she does not want to be like them.

"How do prefer?" Saleem asks. She smiles, "Standing." She says seductively. He grins and helps her up, "Perhaps the rope was not-." Before he can finish she takes off down the hall, running, dashing. "Whoever catches her, will be…" she doesn't hear the rest, she is too far gone.

She has think quickly where to hid, suddenly something pulls her shirt, or what is left out it and pulls her into a room. Before she has the chance to scream, he covers her mouth, and turns her to face him. His eyes are a yellow color, his once sandy brown hair is now brown with dirt, his clothes are torn and his face is cut.

"Don't scream." He whispers.

"I won't hurt you, I know you don't want to raped." He continues as he releases her mouth. She relaxes some, "You can hide, over there," he points in a corner. "There's a hole in the wall, not very deep but I think you'll fit." He explains. She continues to stare at him, "Trust me." He pleads.

She glances at him once more before walking over and bending over and crawling into the hole. She fits barely enough and curls up tightly. "But, don't worry they hardly comes in here anymore." He murmurs, she hears his feet shuffle on the ground. Soon, he sits on the floor and throws stones at the wall, suddenly; they both hear shouting and screaming from down the hall, Saleem ordering his men.

"Check in there! Check everywhere! Find her you fools!" he cries. Their stomps and smashing, tear through the hall, while she holds her breath. Once they are gone she exhales, still she does not move. The door to the room slowly opens and she can make out a pair of familiar boots walking inside, "You are here to _suffer_, not throw rocks!" Saleem hisses.

"Can I have a book?" the man asks. Saleem kicks his legs, "Do I look like a library?" he roars. The man shrugs, "Well, I mean you kinda got that whole skin tone going on."

"Shut up!" Saleem orders, the man quiets. "A woman, she has come by here, has she not?" Saleem questions, "A woman? Nope! Haven't seen one, now _you _on the other hand…"

Saleem chuckles, "You are a horrible liar."

"I am?" the man asks, shocked.

"I can see her footprints in the sand; she is in that hole in the corner of this room." Saleem says walking closer and closer toward the hole, her breath hitches, and she attempts to scoot back. Instead, he grabs her foot before she can move any closer, and yanks her out into the light. "There you are," Saleem murmurs, his finger rubbing against her cheek.

"Aye! Don't touch my girlfriend!" The man shouts.

Saleem turns around, "_You_?"

"Me." Her savior, the man of which she still does not know his name says as he stands up. "You expect _me _to let _you_ sleep with _my _prisoner?" Saleem chuckles. "I do not think so."

The rest of Saleem's men rush in, and smile at the scene, "What is going to happen sir?" one asks. Saleem places his thumb on his chin, "Since he _insists _that this is his _girlfriend_," Saleem smirks.

"Then, this, Elijah, person….must do what I was going to do….forcefully."

'Elijah, a beautiful name,' she thought, "Or I kill him." Saleem finishes. "No!" Ziva shouts. "Kill me." Elijah says. "Either way, one of us is going to suffer, and I'd rather it'd be me."

"Elijah!" Ziva hisses. Saleem grabs her forearm, and nods to a man; he pulls a large gun from his back pocket and squarely shoots Elijah in each joint, before finally the head. His body falls to the floor, blood spilling along the ground.

Saleem forcefully pushes her onto the ground before climbing on top of her, "And since you hid…"

She feels the blood ooze through her shirt and pants, along with her hair. He removes her clothes before smiling at her evilly, "And who would like to go after me?"

She bites back multiple screams, all she does the entire time is stare at Elijah's dead body that lay beside her.

* * *

><p>"So, you <em>did <em>have relations with your captor?" Dr. Cranston asked. "Against my will!" Ziva cried. "You think I wanted him _or _any of his friends to rape me next to a dead body, someone who tried to help me? Have his blood in my hair? On my backside? No! I did not actually! I didn't want him to do _anything _to me; I especially didn't want him to kill my child!" Ziva said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I thought your child was in your bedroom," Dr. Cranston asked pointing toward the bedroom. "_Michael's _child." She murmured.

"Who is Michael?"

Ziva wiped her face, "Who cares? He's dead anyway!" she shouted before running into her bedroom and slamming the door shut and locking it tightly.

Gibbs sighed, "Got a new rule, Rule Number Twenty Nine: Never _ever _involve _therapists." _


	4. Breakthroughs Aren't Necessary

**Chapter 3: Breakthroughs Aren't Necessary **

"Hi, baby girl." Ziva murmured as she picked up Rylin. By now, the infant was wide awake and looking around the room, before staring at her mother.

"Hi, princess." Ziva cooed.

Rylin tentatively reached up and touched her mother's wet face.

Ziva attempted to wipe away her tears, but could not as they kept falling. She sat on the bed, tears falling onto her daughter. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She whispered. Rylin continued to stare up at her mother, before her bottom lip began to quiver.

"The last thing I want is for _you_ to cry_." _

* * *

><p>"You need to leave." Gibbs ordered. The woman stood up, "I don't think so. We just had a breakthrough, if anything, I need to stay and continue."<p>

"If you continue, my agent might do something rash!"

"Like what?" Dr. Cranston asked.

"What's the only thing reminding her of Somalia? What's the _only thing _reminding her of what happened to her!" He was now furious and he wanted her out now.

The doctor's face fell, "Her child." She gasped.

Gibbs picked the lock quickly before pushing the door open; her head lay on a pillow, Rylin lay on a blanket next to her, and she was cleaning her gun, slowly and silently. "Ziva," Gibbs said cautiously.

He stepped closer to the bed, "Ziva," he said again. "Gibbs, I don't want this!" she cried.

"I don't want to be reminded of Somalia!" Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand by her knee, not quite touching it.

"I know, I know, it was horrible. I know you hated it there. But you're here _now, _and you _won. _Saleem is dead, you're not, and now you have a beautiful daughter."

"A daughter that will always be a sign of my rape." She muttered.

Gibbs shook his head, "She's a sign of survival, she's what…she's Honor._ Your _honor."

Ziva looked up at him, tears around the rims of her eyes, "What Honor? What Honor exactly have I brought to my family? To you?"

Gibbs didn't answer.

"Exactly, all I have brought is shame."

Gibbs licked his lips, "You _have not _brought shame. At all, _we _are your family now. We don't think you've shamed yourself, we're just glad you're alive. We just want to do what's best for you _and _Rylin…now, just, give it to me. _Please, for your daughter_." He commanded gently.

Ziva looked down at the gun, and then over at her daughter. She pushed the gun away and cuddled her daughter to her chest, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Gibbs took out the bullets from the gun before handing them to the therapist. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ziva careful not crush Rylin.

"Don't worry, we're gonna help you."

He lightly rubbed her hair, "Sh, Sh, it's okay, we're gonna get you some help."

"Help?" Ziva questioned through tears. "Help is what _got _me in this mess! I don't want _help, _I just want…I want…"

Gibbs cupped her head and layed it on his shoulder,

"You don't know what you want, and that's okay. That's okay for right now, you just…need to relax and start getting back to being Ziva." He murmured as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'll just…" Dr. Cranston said as she gently set down the gun on the end table, Gibbs looked over at her, "Yeah, I think you should too."

Dr. Cranston gave an apologetic smile before shutting the door behind her.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and continued stroking Ziva's head.

"Hey, how about I take Rylin for a little bit and you get some sleep?" He questioned.

Ziva sighed and nodded, "Okay."

She wiped a tear from her cheek before gently passing Rylin into Gibbs's waiting arms.

Gibbs lightly ran a finger over Rylin's curls before placing a kiss on Ziva's forehead.

"Come on, get some, sleep. I'll wake you if she needs anything, promise." He said as he tucked Ziva in tightly.

Ziva looked at him hesitantly,

"Just get some sleep, while I go kick Vance's…" He glanced down at Rylin before finishing his sentence, "Butt."

Ziva gave a small, soft smile before turning over and pulling the covers over her head.

Gibbs slowly walked over and placed Rylin on a blanket before returning to the room and removing all the weapons and anything else that could become harmful.

He then pulled out a safety deposit box and placed all the items inside and locked it tight, before placing it up on the highest shelf in the closet.

Once he was finished he hurried back over to the couch and scooped Rylin up as she became fussy.

"Sh, Sh, it's okay. Come on, let's let mommy sleep, okay?" he whispered as he shut Ziva's bedroom door.

Rylin looked up at him in wonder, her little hand reaching up to try and touch his chin.

Gibbs smiled and grabbed all the necessities for a diaper change before setting Rylin back down on the blanket for a quick diaper change.

He gave Rylin the pacifier Abby had given her, to keep her occupied. Instead of keeping it in her mouth, she repeatedly took it out and played with it in her hands.

Gibbs chuckled at the sight as he finished up, "So, you're gonna be a talker now?"

Rylin giggled and kicked her feet up at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said as he picked her up.

He cradled her in his arms and rocked her soothingly, but Rylin wasn't having it.

She was already up, and wasn't planning on going to sleep any time soon.

He smiled and picked up the TV remote and turned it to Nickelodeon, which was showing Dora the Explorer.

He looked down at Rylin, who looked at the TV before back at him, her eyes asking,

'Do we _have _to watch this?'

He chuckled and flipped the channels, "Yeah, Fornell's daughter wasn't really interested in that either."

He stopped on the boating channel; he kicked his feet up and shifted Rylin in his arms.

"Now _this _is the learning channel."

* * *

><p>Tony unlocked the door quickly and walked inside. He walked further into the living room and saw his boss asleep on the couch.<p>

His arms crossed against his chest and a blanket was draped over his body.

He turned toward the bedroom, where his partner… _X-_partner was probably sleeping. He quietly opened the door and stepped in and quickly shut the door so the light wouldn't slip in from the living room.

The room was almost pitch black, but he could still see Ziva's body wrapped up in the covers and he could hear her snoring, but it wasn't as loud as he remembered.

He used his other senses to find his way to Rylin's crib. Once he found it he could still, in the darkness, see her big blue eyes staring up at him.

He smiled and picked her up in his arms and held her closely to his chest, "Hey, mommy's snoring keeping you up too?" he whispered.

Rylin simply looked up at him, as if he were a new wonder to her.

"Yeah, we gotta get mommy some breathing strips so she doesn't-"

"Who's there?" Ziva called.

Tony turned around and looked at Ziva.

This wasn't the Ziva he knew. This Ziva, her eyes were dark and cloudy, her face seemed dead. She just seemed scared and dead.

"It's just me, Tony, calm down." He said calmly as he stepped closer to the bed.

"Why do you have my daughter?" Ziva questioned.

"I, I, just picked her up. She looked like she was getting fussy, I figure she was hungry." He explained.

Ziva beckoned him over, he sat on the edge of the bed and she reached over and took Rylin from him.

Lucky for both of them, the room was darker on Ziva's side, so she didn't feel as uncomfortable.

"I could leave, you know." Tony said cautiously, he was just truly saying that for Ziva's sake, he wanted to help her.

Make her come alive again.

Ziva flipped on a light, fully exposing herself to him.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"What?" Tony asked.

"_How did you find me?" _Ziva asked again, more authority in her voice this time.

"Um, Abby helped us. She tracked down Sa-…his um, supplies that he ordered, more specifically, his Caf-Pow, and then we found his camp." Tony explained.

Ziva pursed her lips and nodded slightly, "But…why?"

"Why what?" Tony asked.

"Why…why did you come?" Ziva murmured.

Tony licked his lips, "I…I couldn't live without you, I guess." He couldn't look at Ziva when he said it, so he looked at Rylin.

Ziva looked at Tony guardedly, "Why?"

Tony gave a small shrug, "Life…didn't really have a meaning when you weren't there I guess."

"Thank You," she murmured. "From me and my daughter."

Tony nodded, "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Ziva leaned over and hugged him tightly, one arm around his shoulder, the other clinging to her daughter.

Tony wrapped his arms around her put his head on his shoulder. They sat on the bed for a long period of time, comforting each other in a sense.

That was until Rylin latched off, "Here, let me take her," Tony said as he gently pulled her into his arms.

"You can go take a shower, and then let's go get something to eat." He said.

"Tony, I don't know…"

"Come on, you gotta be hungry, pizza. _Especially_ the pizza Gibbs orders isn't gonna fill you up." Tony said and added a hint of humor to the mix.

"What restaurant would be open at eleven o'clock?" Ziva asked as she buttoned her shirt.

"There's a twenty-four hour diner down the street. Just throw on some new clothes, I'll try and put together that stroller. I'll even make a few bottles, so you can fully enjoy the meal."

"Alright," Ziva sighed. "I'll go take a _quick _shower, just be gentle with her _please_."

Tony nodded and stood up, "Treat her as if she was my own." He murmured under breath.

"What?" Ziva asked.

Tony turned around and looked at her, "I said, maybe you should take a longer shower, so you won't have to see me miserably fail at that stroller."

Ziva gave a small laugh, "Fine, a little longer, but only five extra minutes, I do not want to miss anything too funny."

Tony looked down at Rylin and smiled, "I'm sure she'll rat me out."

Ziva smiled as she stood up and walked toward the bathroom door,

"Trust me, you have _no _idea."


	5. Somethings Can't Be Changed

**Sorry for the late update, but I fractured my toe during 4th of July. But I'm BACK! So more writing! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own NCIS. CBS and all those other people at the end of the credits do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Something's Can't Be Changed<strong>

"Alright, I don't suppose you speak German?" Tony asked the small Rylin, who stared at him from a blanket.

Rylin laughed at his attempts at the stroller.

"I'll take that as a no."

Tony flipped a part on the end and it snapped down on his finger, he let out a long string of curses.

Gibbs chuckled, "Gee, let's take a guess as to what her first word might be."

Rylin laughed again.

"Okay, it's not _that_ funny." Tony said as he flipped through the instructions, hoping to find the English side.

"Then why am _I laughing?"_

Tony turned and looked at the doorway.

Ziva leaned against the doorway; she bit the end of her finger, standing in her bath robe watching the scene.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Ziva shrugged, "About…six and a half minutes."

"And you didn't say anything?" Tony asked.

"Uh, no."

"Okay, well…you need to call and tell Abby that she picked _the most foreign stroller ever." _Tony muttered.

"It is not that hard Tony." Ziva said as she slowly and carefully walked over before scooping Rylin up into her arms.

"Yeah? Then let me see _you _do it." Tony said.

Ziva smirked before she walked over and flipped a switch and then stroller came to life.

Ziva grinned, "You're welcome."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Show off."

"I am going to get dressed." She announced before gently placing Rylin in Gibbs's awaiting arms and then walking into her bedroom, shutting the door quietly with her.

"Alright, now that that's done." Tony muttered as he stood up. "Let's get her bag ready."

Gibbs gently bounced Rylin in his arms as Rylin began to fuss. "Sh, Sh, Ry, Mommy's right in there, she will be right back." Gibbs whispered the whimpering infant.

Rylin's whimpers quieted and she played with the zippers on Gibbs's jacket to keep her occupied.

While Tony, wrapped multiple bottles up and then set them in the diaper bag.

"Alright, got the diapers. Got the bottles. Got the bibs. Got blankets-"

"Geez, DiNozzo. Are you guys going to Maine while you're away?" Gibbs asked.

"No, but you know. You can never be too prepared." Tony said as he set the diaper bag on the couch.

Ziva walked out of her bedroom and glanced over at the diaper bag, "Prepared, that is an understatement." She said in direction to the bag.

"Okay, maybe it's a little much." Tony said.

Ziva smiled as she was gently given Rylin.

The new mother looked at her daughter fondly before reaching into one of the many bags that Abby had bought, and pulled out a small, magenta colored, light winter coat.

Rylin immediately began to fuss as Ziva slipped her tiny little arms into the coat sleeves.

"Rylin, okay. Stop." Ziva said sternly as Rylin was set in the car seat.

"Hey, Rylin. Ry." Gibbs whispered as he knelt by the car seat. He waved a set of keys in front of her and Rylin giggled in response.

Ziva smiled at him thankfully before Gibbs showed her a safer way to strap Rylin in with a coat on.

He lifted the carrier up onto the stroller as Tony shrugged on the diaper bag.

Gibbs handed Ziva a jacket that matched her purple hoodie.

Ziva shrugged it on and retied her shoelace as Tony turned the stroller towards the door.

"You're going to the diner around the corner, right?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva nodded and brushed her hands against her black, white, and light pink sweatpants.

"Yeah, we'll be back soon." Tony said as he opened the door.

Gibbs gave a small and tight squeeze before she followed Tony out the door.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you see that store right there?" Tony asked as they walked down the street towards the diner.<p>

Ziva nodded, "What about it?"

Tony grinned, "Nothing. I just thought it was kinda cool."

Ziva gave a small laugh before peering into the stroller.

"She asleep?" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded, "Yes."

"Good." Tony said simply.

"Here it is." Tony said as he held the door open for her.

The diner was stuck in a 70's theme, which she rather enjoyed.

A perky waitress greeted them at the door and showed them to a table, which was rather easy, seeing as they were the only ones there.

Ziva ordered, much to Tony's displeasure, a simple iced tea.

Tony ordered the complete opposite, a chocolate malt, topped with whipped cream.

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom." Ziva said as stood up.

Tony nodded, "What do you want?"

Ziva shrugged, "A salad would be fine."

Tony nodded again, "Alright. I'll watch her for you."

"Thank You." She said before she left for the rest room.

The waitress came over and Tony placed both of their orders and as she was walking away. Tony looked over at Rylin, who happened to wake up sometime while he was ordering.

"Hey Rylin." Tony murmured as he stood up from the table and slid Rylin's car seat inside.

"Alright, let's get this off of you, before you get fussy." Tony said as he attempted to remove her jacket.

Rylin stuck her tiny tongue at him as he became frustrated with the zipper.

"You're just a little jokester, aren't you?" he asked as he finally was able to unzip it.

Tony scooped Rylin up into his arms as Rylin became interested in his chin.

Tony yawned and placed a quarter in the juke box.

"Interesting choice in songs." Ziva said as she sat down again as Tony humming quietly the chourous of, 'My Girl.' To Rylin

"My mom used to play it all the time." Tony said.

Ziva smiled, "Can I have my daughter now?"

Tony smirked before he stood up and walked over to her side, placing Rylin into her arms.

"Just remember, when the food comes she's all mine til you're done." Tony reminded as he sat down again.

Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes, "Okay." She murmured as she ran a finger over Rylin's curly hair.

Tony tapped his fingers on the table, "Um, we saw Werth the other day." Tony said in attempt to make conversation.

Ziva looked up at him, "Damon?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, it's a long story. But you know, he has an," Tony began laughing at the memory, "He has a really, short, stub of a ponytail."

Ziva chuckled, "Interesting."

"Um…" Tony trailed off.

"You do not have to avoid certain words, Tony. I am not some _emotional time bomb." _Ziva said in a calm, but firm tone.

"I'm sorry, I just know…the way you were….with the therapist." Tony said quietly.

Ziva licked her lips, "She was treating me…she was pushing me…I do not like to pushed in a direction, that I do not know. I cannot just think of myself anymore. I have, I have a daughter to think about."

Tony nodded, "That's true."

Ziva hesitated, "B-_but. _She was right that keeping things bottled up is not good for me, or her."

Ziva looked down at her daughter who was gently intrigued on the strings hanging from Ziva's hoodie.

Ziva gave a soft smile as she wiped her face, "What Saleem did to me was…insensitive. But I cannot say that I completely upset over it, I have a beautiful daughter who thankfully does not look like him now, and hopefully not any time in the future."

Tony lightly placed his hand on top of hers, causing her to look up at him, "She won't. She looks just like you. Those blue eyes, you know will turn to a chocolate swirl brown, that'll cause any guy to fall helplessly and hopelessly in love with her."

Ziva smiled, "You got that from a movie."

Tony shook his head, "I don't think I did."

Ziva smiled again and rubbed his hand gently.

Tony grinned and leaned back, "You this diner kinda reminds me of that scene in that movie…what was it called? Dang, it was right on my tongue too."

"A James Bond Movie?" Ziva guessed.

Tony shot her a smirk, "Not this time."

"A 60's movie?" Ziva tried again.

Tony shook his head, "No. It was older, thank you very much."

Ziva glared at him, "How do _you _how old I am?"

"You know, you shouldn't really be using the term _old, _cause you're not that old. You're quite young, actually."

Ziva smirked, "How old am I?"

"You, my dear, Israeli friend…turned 28, two months ago on November 12th." Tony said smoothly.

"You went through my records."

Tony grinned, "Lucky Guess."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "I'll be right back." Ziva said as she stood up, Rylin still in her arms.

"Where ya going?" Tony said casually.

"I can't rock her to sleep, in that tiny space." Ziva told him, causing Tony to smile.

"Bye-bye now." Tony waved. "Oh wait, and Ziva?"

Ziva turned around, "Yes?"

"It was called _Diner." _

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Very original." She teased before she walked towards the front window.

It was a short time after when their waitress came over with their food and she set it on either side of their table, she was about to walk away when she stopped and smiled.

"Your daughter looks just like your wife."

Tony smiled and nodded, "Thanks, but she's not my wife."

The waitress nodded, "She's beautiful, I don't see why not." She winked before walking behind the counter into the kitchen.

Tony chuckled to himself before he stood up and walked over to Ziva.

"Okay, come on food's here." He said as he stood in front of her.

"She just fell asleep." Ziva whispered as she passed Rylin into Tony's arms.

"Alright, now go eat your food." Tony ordered and Ziva glared at him.

"You know, just because you can grow a mustache doesn't make you Gibbs."

* * *

><p>"Honestly, Tony." Ziva said as she began packing up Rylin for the night, well, morning now.<p>

"It's not prob. I had to break this hundred anyway." Tony said as he paid for their large meal.

Between the two of them, mainly all the food Tony had forced on Ziva, they had to pay for three hamburgers, four platters of French fries, three and half ice teas, five malts, two salads, and even two sundaes.

While Rylin had devoured not one bottle, much to Tony's displease, Ziva had insisted that she breastfeed the baby no matter how much food Tony insisted she eat.

Or that he would watch the baby for her.

But, through all of that, surprisingly, all of them still had room for more.

But at 3 AM, with a newborn, staying out any later seemed like a bad idea.

"Ready?" Tony asked as he held open the front door.

Ziva nodded and edged the stroller out, and Tony glanced back at their table where he had left a _very _large tip.

"Hey, look there's a park." Tony said as he walked into the cold winter, morning.

Ziva nodded, "Let me guess. You want to go and play in the snow like a child."

Tony shrugged, "No. Well, yeah, but there's a really pretty fountain there, I'd think you'd want to see."

"Tony, it is late. I don't think Rylin should be out this late." Ziva said.

"Ziva, she's asleep. You dressed her in the warmest coat, I've ever seen-"

"Which _you _packed." Ziva butted in.

Tony rolled his eyes and steered both her and the stroller in the direction of the park, "Come on, five minutes. She's never seen snow before."

Ziva sighed and gave up arguing with him, "Alright."

They slowly stopped in the center of the park, where two trees stretched over head that made a big canopy.

Ziva smiled and looked up at the stars, "It's so pretty…I'm glad we came here."

Tony grinned and stretched his arms above his head, "Yeah, I'm pretty much always right."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Child."

Tony pointed to Rylin who was sleeping peacefully after her fourth feeding, "_She _is a child."

Ziva chuckled, "_She _is an _infant." _

"What's the difference?" Tony said.

"Um, age?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Age is all but a number."

"Tony, why don't you go play in the snow, like you wanted."

Tony grinned, "I'm gonna show you both how to make a snow angel."

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows, "What is a snow angel?"

Tony gasped, "You don't know what a snow angel is?"

Ziva shook her head.

"Okay now I _really _have to show you how." Tony said.

"First you just lay down like this." Tony said as he laid down in the snow. "And then, move your arms and legs out and in." He instructed as he did the same.

Ziva laughed as she saw him make a snow angel.

"Here, now it's your turn." Tony said as he stood up.

Ziva helped him wipe the snow from his hair before he stood her next to his snow angel.

"Come on, it's fun." Tony urged.

Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes, "Okay, alright. Just lie down, and move your legs back and forth. I'll watch Rylin." Tony said.

Tony held on to Ziva's hand as he led her onto the snow.

Once she was fully on the ground, Tony went back over to the stroller.

While Ziva slid her arms and legs in the snow, laughing and smiling as she did so.

"And you're sure you never did this before?" Tony asked as he gently rolled the stroller back and forth.

"There is no snow in Isr-" Ziva's smile disappeared and her smile dropped.

She quickly hopped up and ran over to the stroller.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" Tony asked.

Ziva looked at him blankly, "What?" she asked quietly.

"Is something…wrong?" Tony asked again.

Ziva's eyes turned to slits and she quickly snatched Rylin from the stroller.

"Just stop it!" she hissed.

Her eyes glazed over, "What's wrong? Why'd you stand up?" Tony asked.

"Ziva," Tony said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just stop! Stop it! Leave me alone!" Ziva cried as she snatched her arm from Tony's grasp.

"What? Ziva what's going on?" Tony asked, scared by the way she acting. "Is it cause you're wet, cause the hotel's _right there. _I can get you a towel."

Ziva clutched Rylin closer to her chest as tears ran down both of their cheeks, "Just let me go! Get your men off of me! Just leave me alone!" Ziva shouted as she ran back towards the hotel.

"Ziva!" Tony called.

"Just leave me alone Saleem!"


	6. Trust Is Definitely An Issue

**A/N: This chapter is a little T-PLUS for some mentions of what happened to Ziva in Somilia otherwise...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, those people at the end of credits do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trust Is <strong>_**Definitely **_**An Issue:**

"Boss, you know I can explain-"Tony said quickly as he rushed into the hotel room.

Gibbs stood up from the couch and looked at him sternly.

"She's sick." He stated.

Tony nodded, "I-I know, we should, you know really get her some help."

Gibbs shook his head, "That too. But I mean she really is sick." He said in direction to her bedroom, where clearly the sound of vomiting was heard.

"How?" Tony asked.

"What exactly did she have?" Gibbs asked.

Tony's eyes drifted to the ground, "The question is what she_ didn't_ have."

"DiNozzo, think this through. She's been you know, elsewhere for _months _and you decided to shove almost everything down her mouth." Gibbs said.

"You were fine with it when we left." Tony argued.

"I didn't think she would A.) _Come back here crying and screaming and then nearly throw a lamp at me. _Or B.) That she would get _sick." _

"Why'd she throw a lamp at you?" Tony asked.

"She said, '_Because, you Razul, are too close, to close to everything, to me and my daughter. Do not go get Saleem and I will not hurt you.'" _

* * *

><p>She was practically pale in her opinion.<p>

She had a severe headache that made her vision blur, here and there.

But she could not complain.

She was only happy, for her daughter was safe now.

No one could touch her, not even _him. _

'Who is him?' a voice in her head, her conscience, really, reminded her.

She hated that thing, she used to always ask her mother why everybody had one, it did no good.

She sat down on the end of the bed and rested her sweaty forehead in her palms.

"Not now. _No." _she muttered to herself. "Not now. Not another."

* * *

><p><em>A Time That Is Not Which Recorded In Her Mind<em>

She does not know the date.

Hell, she doesn't even know if the year is the same.

All she knew was their routine.

Early, just as the sun would start to rise a small elderly woman would come and set a half size piece of bread and a small cup of water in front of her.

She would give Ziva an upturned face before standing in the doorway muttering.

"All you have to do is tell him what you know." She always says.

Ziva would roll her eyes and pick up a nearby, and layaway stone from the wall.

As usual, she hits the woman square in the chest, but the woman does not budge.

She simply glares at her and then turns on her way, to the other prisoners.

"Who says I have any information!" Ziva would on occasion, call.

Once the bread was gone, and she still had a few sips of water left, Saleem would come through those doors kick over anything that was left on her plate, and would do anything in his will power to make her break.

So far, he'd had no such luck.

Eventually after becoming frustrated, he would slap her hard two times on both cheeks before storming out.

Maybe an hour or later, since all she could go one was the sun, another woman, she was much kinder than the bitter older woman who arrived in the morning, would arrive.

She would place the tray closer towards Ziva, but not invading her space, _too much_.

She would give her a small smile; leave something extra on the tray before sneaking out.

Ziva would eat most of the food rather slowly, cautious as to who might come in next.

Then, as if, watching her, two of Saleem's men would barge in.

One, the one who was the coward and would hold her down.

The other, she guessed was Saleem's oldest son.

She could tell by his eyes and his mouth, and the way he ran a finger over her cheek.

She soon passed out before she could remember anything else.

…

She would wake, and find him sitting in front of her.

Criss-cross, his legs were. His hand slowly petting her hair.

She would look around groggily and sit up.

The sky would be dark, and her supposed, 'dinner' would lie by the door.

Saleem would smile and run a dirty finger over her cheek once more, "Hello, my pretty."

She often retracted from his touch.

"Did, Sima, do a good job?" he asked.

Ziva blinked and rubbed her eyes, "I would think, a man, like you, would name your son after you."

Saleem chuckled, "My wi…Sima's mother suggested otherwise."

She used to ask, 'Why are you here.' But after a while it was a waste of breath that she desperately needed.

"Do you know what the date is?" Saleem asked, suddenly a changed in conversation, an upset in the schedule, like how her stomach felt right now.

"No." Ziva said cautiously.

Saleem grinned, but as a knock came to the door he turned his head in direction.

The bitter old woman walked in, with a bundle of blue in her arms.

"It is a boy." She murmured as she passed the baby to him.

Saleem smiled down at the boy, "A little boy."

"Saleem, the mother…" the woman trailed off before glancing at Ziva.

Ziva looked between the two, and then Saleem looked at her.

He handed the baby back to the woman and tore Ziva's shirt, from top to bottom, exposing her to the two of them.

Ziva attempted to push him away but as usual, she was overpowered.

"What are you doing?" she shouted.

Saleem gripped her chin tightly, in between his thumb and fore finger.

"_You_ are a _woman_. You have breasts. My son will need to be fed. _You _will do it." He ordered.

"And who says I will?" Ziva hissed.

He shoved her forcefully against the stone wall and she hit her head.

Saleem's face tightened and he stood up, he whispered something in the old woman's ear, but loud enough for Ziva to hear.

"Two meals a day. My men and I," he grinned, "Will break her the _rest _of the time."

Saleem glanced back at her, "In the meantime, train my son with her…if she resists, move it down to one. There are other mutts here."

That became the new schedule, every three hours she was woken against her will to be prodded for food against her will.

And since she did not resist anymore, even though she wasn't producing any milk at the time, Saleem did not keep all of his threat.

He and his men did not come and 'break her' instead she barely saw him now.

Saleem had ordered the elderly woman that Ziva be given the scraps along with three other meals, if she were to feed his son.

As she became more accustomed to the schedule, and she was often in pain from her now sore full breasts, she had to think, when she realized something about herself _and the baby. _

The baby did not have dark black hair that Saleem and most of the women had here.

His hair at only a month or two old, was blonde, a familiar sandy blonde. Maybe even a shade lighter. His eyes were yellow, or maybe a hazel.

"You are Elijah's child." She murmured to him one day.

The baby seemed to smile at the sound of his father's name.

She smiled for the first time since her capture, "You are Elijah's baby…his pretty little baby."

She brushed a finger against his smooth forehead.

"I think your father would have loved the name Joshua Ezra…but I think I'll just call you Kai, because, you make me smile…I can't do a lot of that here."

She kissed Kai's forehead and it formed a small bond between the two of them.

She kept the name to herself, and no longer complained about feeding the child.

Elijah gave up his life for her.

She remembered hearing something about _the_ _reason _Elijah was the only one in that cell.

_Elijah _had gotten one of _Saleem's _prisoners pregnant with _his _child; it was all clicking into place for her. For the subject of the baby.

Her own realization about herself… scared her.

It gave her goose bumps, and chills up and down her spine.

Once a month, for about three to four days a different woman would arrive and clean up her blood.

But not this month or the month before, or the month before that… she did not have any blood. At first she figured it was because she was feeding Kai, but she hadn't had a period _before _Kai got here either.

She realized too that her stomach was always upset, and she vomited more than she ate.

Once she came to that realization, she never saw Kai, again.

…

She would often ask the woman who came for lunch, for a few days, what happened to him.

All she got was a small smile, and then _that_ woman disappeared forever too.

She now, again she was alone, without anybody.

Every once and a while she would have a thought about the woman and Kai but she simply put it off.

She figured that if Kai was taken away Saleem would go back to his previous threat, but he did not.

It was as if he did not know Kai was not with her.

…

She was somewhat asleep when she was yanked up by her arm.

Her eyes flashed open and they were met by Saleem's steely glare.

"_Where is_ _he?" _Saleem hissed.

"Who?" Ziva asked.

"_My son. My junior." _Saleem said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ziva said.

Saleem slammed her against the wall; he shouted something in a language she did not know.

'The one I don't.' she thought to herself.

The old woman walked in with a large bulky item in her small hand.

Saleem gripped her shoulders and forced Ziva down to the floor.

"Raise your shirt." He hissed.

Ziva was about to object, when it was done for her.

"W-what are you-"

The woman pointed to the screen which caused Ziva's breath to hitch.

"I would say she is about…fourteen weeks."

"Fourteen weeks, what?" Ziva asked.

Saleem pinched her neck and she flinched and bit back a yelp.

He pointed to the screen.

"You better _hope,_ hope to _god_ for all I care_. _That child is a male. _You'd better hope, or your life, along with its, is gone. Forever " _

* * *

><p><em>Present Time<em>

By now, she was curled up at the top of the bed.

Tears staining her cheeks and the sheets, as she remembered the memory.

Her stomach felt the same way as it did before, as she clutched it tightly.

She heard the door to her room open and a cup of tea tinkle against the plate.

"I have…some tea, if you'd like it." Tony murmured.

Ziva sat up in the sheets and looked at him, "Who are you?"

Tony set the tea slowly down on an end table and sat against a wall to the left of her.

"My Name is Anthony Damiano DiNozzo. I was born in New York City. At 5:33 in the morning. I spent my summers in The Hamptons. My mother died when I was 8. My father sent me off to multiple boarding school, I never saw him any other time. I worked for Baltimore police for about five years. I went to NCIS after I found out my partner was a dirty cop. Gibbs helped me become an NCIS agent…and I've been _your _partner for almost six years and I've never…I...I'm sorry, I, let you fall."

Ziva blinked and shook her head, shaking her curls, "What? I have not fallen."

"I shouldn't have let you go. I shouldn't have let you stay in Israel."

"It was my choice." Ziva stated.

"Yeah, but now… you're not….you."

Ziva's head began spinning, as if she was caught in between two worlds, maybe three.

"I-I do not know what you are talking about." She said quickly, rubbing circles on the sides of her head.

"You're not the Ziva David who…who use to tease about everything my clothes, my hair, my…commitment issues." Tony said his voice getting softer with every word.

Ziva looked over at him, into his emerald green eyes.

She hit her head hard, "Stop, just _stop. _Get out! Get out! _Right now!" _she shouted.

"You're gonna wake Rylin." Tony said quietly.

Ziva looked over at the crib, "She is fine. Now, now _leave!" _

Tony shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere. So you can yell at me, hit me, shoot me. I don't care. I'm staying right here."

Ziva swallowed hard and continued to stare at him, "I-I…"

"Just lie down…relax. Nobody's gonna hurt you or Rylin. I'm not gonna let that happen." Tony said in a very comforting tone, but Ziva was having nothing of the sorts.

She simply sat there looking directly at him, barely blinking, even if her stomach felt _horrible. _

Finally, as she took a deep breath she closed her eyes and then reopened them.

"Can I make a request?" she asked quietly.

Tony shrugged, "Depends."

"Do not stare at me…Saleem…he used to…do the same thing…"

Tony nodded, "Okay, I can do that. I can…go and….um…"

"Why don't you go make yourself some hot chocolate?"

Tony looked at her curiously, "I just had a chocolate malt at the diner."

"A what?" Ziva asked, dazed a confused look on her face along with small dark circles under her eyes.

Tony stood up, "Okay, you're _really _tired."

He stood next to bed and she looked at him.

"I'm not gonna touch you…just go to sleep, you've been up for a long time."

"I am not a child."

"Déjà vu."

Ziva rubbed her forehead, "Can I have some medication?"

Tony shook his head, "I'm kinda hesitant as to what your stomach can actually take right now."

Ziva sighed, "Fine." She said as she curled up in the sheets.

"Be back." Tony said as he turned to walk towards the door.

"Tony?" Ziva called.

Tony turned around and found her sitting up in the bed again.

"Yeah, Ziva?"

"Promise?" she asked sheepishly.

Tony smiled and nodded, "Forever and Always."

* * *

><p><strong>I would love to know what you guys think of this chapter! <strong>


	7. The Sun Doesn't Shine In Hell

**Sorry (I know it's a rule against it, _but, _an explaintion is needed) I've been down in North Carolina, a place where there's no internet! So I just got back, but I had plenty time to write so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sun Doesn't Shine In Hell<strong>

She awoke as the sun was starting to come up.

Somehow her body always woke up just in time to see it.

She slowly removed the comforter that she didn't remember going to bed with and the covers before walking over and taking a seat on the edge of the window seat.

Her fingers lightly traced over the stained glass.

The sun, it slowly pulled up over the horizon as she let out a slow sigh.

"Beautiful, right?"

She looked over her shoulder, Tony stood behind her with Rylin asleep in his arms.

"I suppose."

"It's only six. Don't you wanna sleep so more?" Tony asked.

Ziva shook her head, "My body always wakes up around this time…as a child my mother used to wake me up to see the sunset, ever since then…"

Rylin scrunched up her face and wiggled closer to Tony's chest.

"Um…you wanna hold her?" Tony asked cautiously, clearly the position he was in was uncomfortable.

Ziva smiled, "She is _my _daughter, remember?"

Tony nodded, "I know…"

Ziva stood up and they carefully slid the baby into her arms.

"I, uh, made you some tea…"

Ziva nodded, "Alright." She said as she followed him out the door.

"Where is Gibbs?" she asked as she sat down at the counter.

"He went to the office-"

"To chew Vance out?" Ziva finished.

Tony bit his tongue before answering, "Yeah, pretty much."

Ziva smiled and reached over, picking the pink and purple pacifier off the counter.

"Yeah, I don't think she likes that thing." Tony commented and Ziva nodded, "I can tell."

The steaming hot tea was carefully placed inside a finely-designed glass cup, which he slid next to her.

She took a sip and then ran a hand on Rylin's hair.

"So…"

"I am…sorry about last night-"

Tony shook his head, "You were under some stress. I should have thought it through."

Ziva looked up at him, "Do you think…I'll _ever _be the same? Will I be able to…to play in the snow with my daughter but not fear that I'll be violated over and over until I pass out?"

"I think you. You're Ziva David; I've never known you to be a quitter."

Ziva licked her lips and took another sip, "Last night…I remembered."

"Ziva."

Ziva shook her head, "I will not pour my heart out to you…I just remember, Elijah, and Kai and the woman, they helped me get through it. If they had not been there, I probably would have killed myself….see my sister again."

Tony put his hand on top of hers, "I'm sure Tali would love to see you again, _but_, I think she'd want you to watch over her niece, first."

Ziva smiled and nodded looking down at Rylin, "Tali said, no, _claimed _the name Ava. If she were ever to have a child…"

"Did_ you_ choose a name?" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded, "I _claimed, _Shyloh."

Tali looked down at Rylin, "She could be a Shyloh."

Ziva chewed on the inside of her lip and shrugged, "When I do her birth certificate, I suppose."

Tony nodded and it was quiet between the two, only the glass cup clinking against the countertop every time Ziva took a sip, until the phone rang.

Rylin, a person who liked to sleep in, was not happy that she was awoken and let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Ah! God!" Tony shouted as he fell to the floor clutching his ear.

Ziva laughed and leaned over the counter to look at him, "You should see your face right now."

Tony groaned and stood up, "Oh, man. That's not funny."

Ziva shrugged and lifted Rylin onto her shoulder, lightly patting her back and murmuring comforting words to her, "Just answer the phone."

Tony picked up the receiver and stuck his tongue at Ziva as he answered, "DiNozzo…Yeah, boss…right. Okay, no I'll tell her…okay…sure….bye."

Ziva raised her eyebrows as she soothingly rubbed tiny circles in Rylin's back.

"What did Gibbs say?"

"Um…He said Abby was stopping by, if you wanted…"

Ziva nodded, "No. No. She can come."

"She wanted to take you and, uh, Rylin out."

Ziva's face dropped a little, "Where?"

"A baby store?"

Ziva sighed, "Okay…what time?"

"10." Tony stated.

"Alright." Ziva said standing up. "Now that she's _up._" She said, turning toward her bedroom.

"Where ya going?" Tony called.

"She needs a bath."

"Well, how ya going to do that?" Tony asked.

Ziva smiled and returned with a small tub-looking item. She set it in the middle of the living room.

"And what's wrong with the sink?"

Ziva smirked, "She's three weeks old."

"So?"

'Okay, now he's joking with me.' Ziva thought.

"Would you like to help me?" she asked.

Tony shrugged, "Sure."

He walked over and picked up the tub.

"How much do I put in here?"

"I thought you knew."

"Why would I know? I don't have any nieces or nephews!"

Ziva bit her lip and then they both looked at each other.

"Internet."

* * *

><p>"Aren't they supposed to scream?" Tony asked. "That's what happened in all the movies."<p>

"Don't put it into the atmosphere." Ziva shushed as she slowly poured water over Rylin's head, with her hand across Rylin's forehead.

"Alright, so what can _I _do?" Tony asked.

Ziva smirked, "Well _first. _You can roll up your sleeves, because you're gonna get wet."

Tony nodded, "And?"

"Can you, take handfuls of water and slowly wash over her chest." Ziva explained.

Tony rolled his sleeves, "Okay."

"I am going to go and get the lotion, a diaper, and some towels." Ziva said as she stood up and Tony took her place.

Rylin, who had been supposedly calm immediately, began flailing her arms and splashing water everywhere.

"Rylin! Rylin! R.J. Okay, R.J." Tony said.

He heard Ziva laugh from her room as she gathered up all the items.

"Rylin Shyloh Jennifer!"

Rylin froze and stared up at him.

Tony sighed and shook some of the water from his hair before taking a handful of water and washing Rylin with it.

"Okay…so you don't like having your full name shouted…I'll remember that." Tony muttered as he repeated the last step again.

"Hey, you know what? I think you'd look great with a Mohawk." Tony said as he pushed the tips of Rylin's hair upward.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked as she sat down next to the tub.

"R.J. and I were experimenting with hair styles, thank you very much."

Ziva grinned, "She looks like a boy, now."

"Well, you know she's kinda missing one, little _important_ thing.'"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Stop, please."

Tony held up in his hands in defense, "Alright. You're all done R.J."

"What'd you call her?" Ziva asked as she picked up the towel.

"R.J.?"

Ziva smiled, "Like Robert Wagner?"

Tony shrugged, "That or Rylin Jennifer, your pick."

Ziva playfully shook her head before slowly scooping Rylin up from the tub and wrapping her up tightly in the towel.

Rylin began sobbing and wiggling in the towel.

"Sh, sh." Ziva murmured.

"She's pissed you messed up her Mohawk."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, Uncle Tony can build you another one."

"Whoa, whoa, since when do you _build _a Mohawk, a Mohawk is _sculpted _my little Israeli friend." Tony said in a horrible English accent, while he pretended to smoke an imaginary pipe.

"All right, baby lotion." Ziva instructed.

Tony quickly squeezed some lotion onto his hand and they quickly achieved their goal of having a clean baby after only…two and a half hours.

"I don't think it was supposed to take this long." Tony stated as he sifted through the bag of clothes Abby bought.

"Well, you have to input the amount of time from the internet."

Tony shrugged, "Guess so, thank _god _for BabyCenter."

Ziva smiled and simply picked up a pick and purple 2-in-1 outfit and slid it over Rylin's head, "She is not going to meet the president Tony, you do not need to spend twenty minutes picking out an outfit."

"Hey, if she's gonna be around me she's gonna be a fashionable person." Tony said as he shoved the rest of the clothes into the bag.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Maybe a restraining order would be best then."

Tony scooped Rylin into his own arms, "Say no, no restraining order…no."

Rylin giggled and stuck her hand in her mouth before staring up at Tony.

"You wanna watch Disney Channel?" Tony cooed. "Yeah, let's watch Nickolodeon. What do you wanna watch? You wanna watch Victorious? My _favorite _character is Beck, you know, his hair is just so…flippy."

Ziva sighed and shook her head, "When was I given the responsibility of watching _2 _children?"

"About the time you joined NCIS." Tony said as he and Rylin sat in front of the TV.

"Tony, don't sit in front of the TV, it is not good for your eyes." Ziva said as she cleaned up the mess.

"Gee, thanks _mom." _

* * *

><p>"Ziva!" Abby squealed as she entered the hotel room.<p>

Nobody answered back, so she walked further into the room.

She stopped at the living room and smiled.

Both Tony _and _Ziva were passed out.

Ziva was on the couch with Rylin, resting, on her chest.

Tony was lying next to the couch, smelling like baby lotion and empty bottles spread around his legs and body.

Rylin was wide awake playing with Ziva's curls.

Abby held back a laugh, "You wore them out didn't you?" she whispered as she slowly lifted Rylin from Ziva's chest.

"Hi Rylin, remember me? I'm your Auntie Abby." Abby said quietly, bouncing the infant in her arms.

"I think she remembers." A groggy voice said.

Abby smiled as Ziva sat up and rubbed her eyes, like a child.

"Ready?" Abby asked.

Ziva blinked before shaking her head, "Her bag has to be packed, and I still have to change."

Abby looked around the room, "Geez, what happened?"

Ziva chuckled, "_Never _let _Tony _babysit your child, _ever." _

Abby nodded, "Agreed."

Ziva stood up, "I'll go get dressed." She stated before walking and shutting the door to her bedroom.

"Hey Rylin, pretty girl, why'd you do that to mommy? Hmm? And Uncle Tony?" Abby murmured as she pulled together items for their trip.

"Cause she likes to see me squirm." Tony muttered as he sat up.

Abby stifled a laugh, "Are you okay?"

Tony shook his head, "I think I have a formula hangover."

* * *

><p>"Do you think she'll like this one? What am I saying, she's a baby?" Abby said as she looked over a pink and blue one-sie outfit.<p>

Ziva gave a short laugh as she picked up a pair of purple striped pants, "Oh, you'd be surprised."

"Really?"

Ziva nodded, "Yes, that's one of the reason's we had that _issue _at the house, Tony apparently put on an _outfit, she found….distasteful. _After _I _already put one on that she liked._"_

Abby raised her eyebrows, but continued to look through the pile of clothes, "Alrighty then."

"Yes." Ziva said as she eyed Rylin as she slept in the carrier that was attached her chest. "She is…her own self, a different personality."

"Maybe she'll die her hair blue." Abby joked and Ziva smiled.

"Tony already attempted to give a Mohawk."

"Did she like it?"

Ziva nodded, "_Too _much. She became angry when I had to dry her off."

"You gave her a bath! I can't believe I missed it!" Abby shrieked.

Ziva smiled and shook her head, "She will have one again, quite soon, trust me."

"You better call me, this time." Abby said with a pointing finger.

Ziva chuckled, "I will."

"Good." Abby said, perky again.

Ziva shook her head and rubbed Rylin's now, extremely dark hair that was covered by a pink newborn cap to protect her from the cold.

"So, Tony sure packed a lot of stuff."

Ziva nodded, "Yes, he did last night _also." _

"Where'd you go _last night?" _Abby asked.

Ziva shrugged, "Dinner."

"Ziva, you know I don't mean to-"

"It was _just _dinner." Ziva corrected.

"That's not what I was gonna ask."

Ziva smirked at her, "Yes it was, you were just gonna put it in a complicated way of words."

Abby opened and shut her mouth before finally nodded, "Pretty much."

"I love her. Rylin that is. But I am glad that he is…gentle with her, and makes her laugh." Ziva said quietly as a group of woman cooed over her baby.

"What's her name?" one of them asked.

"Um, Rylin."

The woman smiled, "Pretty. You and your husband are very lucky."

Ziva nodded, "Thank You."

The woman smiled and then left with her friend.

"I'm shocked she didn't ask if _we _were together." Abby muttered as they walked toward the cashier.

"No comment." Ziva replied.

Abby nodded and paid for the items and then they left quickly and walked over to Ziva's rental.

Ziva slowly and gently removed Rylin for the carrier, careful not wake her, and strapped her in before climbing in next to Abby.

"Not too bad of damage." Ziva commented as she looked over the bill.

Abby snatched the bill from her, "You're not supposed to see the bill." She hissed.

Ziva smiled, "I can't help it."

Abby nodded, "Well, try."

Ziva rolled her eyes and nodded, "I'll try."

* * *

><p>"I'll just set her in there." Tony strained as he carried Ziva into the bedroom.<p>

Abby nodded as she held Rylin in her arms; surprisingly the baby was still asleep after an almost forty-five minute car ride.

"Yeah, she's knocked out." Tony said as he shut the door and walked over to the kitchen.

"Rylin, too." Abby said as she sat down on a bar stool.

"When was the last time she ate?" Tony asked.

"Um…." Abby said as she thought it over. "Maybe two hours ago?"

Tony nodded and reached into the fridge, pulling out a bottle, "She'll need to wake up soon, anyway." He commented.

"I thought Ziva didn't wanna use formula." Abby said.

Tony nodded as he placed the bottle in the bottle warmer, "She doesn't, she pumped this, this morning." Tony explained.

Abby pursed her lips and nodded, "Right."

Shortly after the bottle warmer went off and Tony removed the bottle, and reached for Rylin.

Abby placed her in Tony's arms and he smiled, "R.J. R.J. Come on wake up." Tony murmured as he placed the bottle's nipple to her lips.

Rylin's eyes tightened and she began squirming in his arms as she was awoken.

"Oh, somebody doesn't wanna be woken up." Abby said with a smile as Rylin finally accepted the bottle.

"Once she figures out it's food she's fine." Tony said.

"She doesn't get confused? Like between the bottle and Ziva breastfeeding?"

Tony shook his head as he looked down at the baby, "It's all food to her."

Abby nodded, "She's been around you long enough."

It was quiet between the two until Rylin finished her bottle and Tony began burping her, "So, when is Ziva doing the birth certificate?" Abby asked.

Tony shrugged with his free shoulder, "I don't know."

"Do you know who she's naming…?"

Tony shook his head, "She's only mentioned adding Shyloh to her name. Nothing about…the father."

Abby rubbed her nose, "How would you feel if she asked _you _if _your _name could be on the birth certificate?"

"She could leave it blank."

Abby nodded, "She could, but she won't."


	8. My First Lifetime

**Apologises for the long wait (Gibbs would really hurt me, if he read this!) But I don't know what happened to me this night, but I just got inspired and wrote _a lot. _Thanks to everybody who has stuck to this story and keep leaving reviews. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NCIS**

* * *

><p><strong>My First Lifetime:<strong>

"This is where Mommy used to work." Ziva murmured as tucked Rylin in softly.

The now, five week old infant, was looking more and more like her mother, which let Ziva, breathe a sigh of relief.

Two weeks.

Fourteen days.

Three-hundred and thirty-six hours.

Twenty-thousand, one hundred and sixty minutes of just pure, normalness, to say the least.

Gibbs had found a nice condominium, which was fairly close to a daycare, himself, and NCIS.

_If_ she wanted to return.

Ziva had not filled out the birth certificate, yet, she says.

But most importantly, Ziva's flashbacks had somewhat subsided, but not completely.

But she had also made some breakthroughs on her own, even though she had not been aware of it. Tony, who often stopped over after work to make sure everything was okay, even though Ziva was often at times asleep by that time, he would simply stand in her doorway and watch her sleep.

But, two days ago, when he came in he heard a small whimper and it did not sound like one of Rylin's cries for food. He had slowly made his way to Ziva's bedroom where she was curled up in a ball with tears streaming down her cheek.

He had to think as to what he should do, he knew touching her was absolutely out of the question, talking was a different situation.

"Zi, Ziva." Tony murmured as he sat at the end table. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Leave me alone Tony. Just leave me alone." She breathed.

"What's wrong?" he asked again. She wiped her face with her hand before pausing and the answering,

"Nightmare." She muttered. "A horrible, _horrible _one."

Tony nodded, "'Nuff said."

He bit his lip, "I'm sorry."

Ziva shook her head, "It is…not your fault. Now, I have some cleaning to finish." She said as she stood up and started walking toward the door, without warning Tony quickly and lightly grabbed her arm.

She turned and looked at him, "Tony."

"It is my fault. And I'm sorry…"

Ziva gave a small smile before he let go and she left. She made the whole team dinner that night, and her nightmare was not spoken of since.

"Now, if Aunt Abby seems a little…excited that is entirely normal…okay?"

Rylin smiled in her sleep which triggered Ziva to wonder what her child could possibly dream about at such a young age.

Ziva lightly ran her fingers through Rylin's curly locks before the elevator doors opened and she picked up the carrier.

"Hello," Ziva said as she entered the bull pen.

"Ziva, hey, how are you?" McGee asked as he looked up from his case report.

"Fine, thank you McGee. We were bored, so I decided a field trip would be nice." Ziva said before placing Rylin's carrier on Tony's desk and then hugged McGee lightly.

"Um, Ziva, this is Agent Fillmore…"McGee said in direction to the woman who now occupied Ziva's desk.

"Um, hello." Ziva said as she stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

The younger agent gave a fake smile and nodded.

"You too, I'm going to go file those reports Agent McGee." She said, and with that she was gone.

"She's getting big." McGee commented as Ziva removed Rylin's hat from her head just as Tony walked into the bull pen.

"AH! R.J!" He shouted excitedly.

Rylin did not cry when she was awoken by Tony's shout. She simply stared up at her mother almost as if saying, "Why did you bring me here, again?"

"Hey, baby girl." Tony said as he took the small infant into his arms causing Ziva to smile.

"R.J. Little Robbie Wagner." He cooed as he bounced the girl. "You know, she kinda looks like him."

"Can I get a hello?" Ziva asked with a hint of a smile.

Tony gave a quick grin at her, "Hey."

"How, is it, that _Rylin _gets more attention, than me?"

Tony blinked at her, "What? I haven't seen in her like, what-"

Ziva checked her watch, "Four hours, twenty minutes. Nineteen Seconds. Oops, Twenty."

She smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Tony teased as Rylin began reaching up at his scruffy cheek. Tony grinned and lightly bit down on her tiny fingers, Rylin giggled.

"Yeah, that's funny. I'm a funny guy." Tony murmured just as Agent Fillmore returned, slamming a stack of papers on the desk.

"My resignation." She growled.

"Uh…It's pretty long." McGee said, flipping through all the pages.

"I had a hard time choosing the right, adjectives. I couldn't decide between childish, juvenile and just plain old annoying."

Tony placed a hand on his heart, shifting Rylin in the other, "Hurtful."

McGee laughed, but Agent Fillmore turned and started to chew him out and spit him out like an old rib bone, "And _you._ You know better. Your just so busy playing the faithful sidekick, you go along for the ride."

Tony spat a laugh as McGee opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off once more, "Make sure Agent Gibbs gets that." She uttered before grabbing her jacket, she turned and looked at Ziva, "Good Luck."

"Aw, come on, you're upsetting the kid." Tony stated as she started to leave, gesturing to the now frowning baby in his arms.

Agent Fillmore turned and glared at him, "I'd wish her some too. Being around you for the rest of her life. Some father you are."

Ziva raised her eyebrows and smiled, just as Agent Fillmore made her _final _exit, before she doubled over laughing. Tony frowned down at her, before bouncing the long-faced Rylin in his arms, "See, mommy's just as silly as da-…Uncle Tony."

Ziva finally stood up and wiped a tear from her eye, "Oh," she breathed. "How many is that, now?"

McGee shrugged as he read through the_ long _resignation, "Nineteen."

" _Twenty-three."_ Tony corrected as Rylin did not cheer up. "Come on, Ry, bear. Don't be sad. She was a mean, old bi-"

"Hey!" Ziva shouted, cutting him off.

"Right, sorry." Tony muttered.

Ziva reached into her book bag style diaper bag and handed him a tiny pair of socks, with an elephant on one foot and a monkey on the other, filled with many tiny beads.

"Rattle socks." She said to the reaction on his face.

He still looked unsure and she smiled, "She _loves _them. Trust me."

"Alrighty, then." Tony said as he set Rylin back in the carrier and slid on one sock before glancing up at her, "Oh yeah. Abby wanted to see you, if you came by today."

Ziva placed her hands on her hips, "And I'm _just _now hearing this?"

"Sorry." Tony muttered as he lifted Rylin up again. The baby girl still frowned until Tony lightly tickled her feet and shook the rattles, she erupted with giggles.

Her mother smiled and placed a kiss on Rylin's cheek.

"I'll be right back, princess." She murmured before kissing one of Rylin's tiny fingers. "Promise."

* * *

><p>As soon as she stepped out of the elevator, she knew she was in for trouble.<p>

Abby's music was blaring, so loudly, she was thankful that she had not brought Rylin down there, the baby would have for sure, had a meltdown.

She was cautious herself to walk into the lab, but she had to.

She swallowed hard before uttering, "Hello, Abby."

The Goth gave her a grave-rattling glare before shutting off the music; she was not prepared for what was to come next.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU HAVE DOUBTED TONY? AFTER ALL THAT YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER! DO YOU REALLY THINK HE KILLED RIVKIN OUT OF JELOUSY? YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU _WEREN'T _THINKING! AND THEN TO TELL GIBBS YOU DIDN'T TRUST HIM! Which I guess I could also understand, because I guess he did just shoot your boyfriend. In your living room. To death. All right, I'll give you that one, but this is _Tony_ we're talking about here! ALL SOFT AND GOOFY ON THE OUTSIDE AND 100% ROCK ON THE INSIDE! AND THEN, AFTER ALL THAT YOU ACCRUSED HIM OF HIS RISKED _HIS LIFE _FOR YOU! AND YOUR DAUGHTER! OF WHICH _HE _GAVE HER A NAME! HE'S HELPED YOU THROUGH IT ALL! _HE MAKES YOU SMILE! _HE MAKES_ HER _SMILE-"

"I understand that Abby. I do. _But, _the past cannot be changed, I was held captive for a long period of time, rescued, _but, _is it _too late?" _

"_Nothing _is _too _late! How can you doubt _yourself?_" Abby screeched. "_IF_ they had brought you back pregnant, what would have been different? Explain that to me. Ziva, I understand that, and I love Rylin _to death. _But if you had come back _pregnant, _she would not be here. There would be too many complications. I'm sorry to point this out to you, but, there aren't that many options. They _could _have brought you back, not pregnant. Not raped. Nothing, but would you be as strong? Would be able to think the way you are, _right now? Or _they could have brought you like they had done. A beautiful baby. Who adores you and everybody else. You do not appreciate people or what they do for you."

"I-"

"_OR THEY COULD HAVE BROUGHT YOU BACK IN A BODY BAG." _

Ziva frowned, "Can I talk?"

Abby frowned but nodded, "Sure."

Ziva folded her hands and leaned against the evidence table, "You do not know…you do not know, how it feels to be…used…or the fear…for not just me…my child. Just the feeling of having something inside of me, it gave me a little hope. Not much. Just a smudge."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: November 12<em>_th_

She sat against the wall. Her large rounded belly keeping her comfort. She smiled as she felt the baby kick. She placed her hand on the radiating spot, "I am sorry. For you to be born like this." She murmured as her captor leaned against the doorframe.

"I do not see a problem with this, the women who give birth to _my _children do not complain."

Ziva turned and looked at him. "I am different." She stated simply.

Saleem smiled and chuckled, "That you are. None of my women have ever run away before, or made one of my sons _vanish." _Saleem frowned at the thought.

"What _did happen _toy _my _son?" he asked, his face serious.

"I do not know."

Saleem walked over to her and forced her up, her took her chin and rubbed it with his thumb, "You were the only one with him. _The only one. Something. _Had to happen to him. Did he die? Was it your milk? I should have known," he shoved her forcefully against the wall. "I should have known," he looked up and down. "A _mutt _like you would not have milk _worthy _of my son."

He pointed to her protruding belly, "You _will not _be nursing _that_ child. I cannot afford another failure from you."

"I have every right to do with what I want with _my _child. I _will _nurse her." Ziva responded angrily before Saleem raced up to her grabbing her face in his hand and squeezing it painfully, "_DO NOT CALL MY SON A SHE. IT IS A BOY."_

Ziva spat, _"You cannot control the human body." _

Saleem rammed his fist into the wall; he pulled it back, bloody.

"NO! IT IS NOT!" he shouted.

Ziva frowned, "Why don't you find out then…"

Saleem shouted at the top of his lungs before he started walking over to the door, but Ziva's 'win' was short-lived. Her breath staggered and she crumbled to the floor, gripping her stomach.

Saleem turned and walked over to her. He forced her up once more and she leaned against a wall, panting.

"_Please. _Get some help." She breathed.

Saleem smiled, "Oh _now, _you want my help. You know what begging gets you." He said as he reached for her top.

Ziva shook her head weakly, "No. No. You cannot. It's too early. The baby, it cannot come. It _cannot. _If, if you…" she swallowed as tears of pain began to fall, "If you hurt me. There could be an infection. The baby will not live. I need a doctor. _Get me a doctor." _

Saleem frowned at the thought of losing another son, "I will find her."

She didn't have to ask who, her, was, she just wanted a doctor.

As Saleem stood near the door he said something that sent chills down her and probably the baby's spine, "Remember my promise. A boy, will save your life. A girl, and I will end both."

"_Hurry." _Ziva cried.

Saleem gave a sly smile, "Happy Birthday."

* * *

><p>Ziva swallowed and licked her lips, "They were able to stop the contractions, but still, when Rylin was born I was scared. I will admit. I was terrified, not for myself, for my child. I knew from the look on his face it was not what he was looking for. He immediately reached for his knife. I told him, not to, I begged him not to kill her. I was already practically naked and he and his men…seized the opportunity. That is the <em>only <em>reason she is still alive."

Ziva's face turned to anger and she jabbed a finger in Abby's face, "SO DO NOT DARE SAY THAT I DO NOT APPRECHIATE PEOPLE! OF COURSE I DO! I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR MY DAUGHTER! ANYTHING!" she heaved. Her breaths were heavy and tears were starting to spill over.

"Ziva…"

Ziva held up a hand and wiped her tears, "I just…I want my daughter to be happy. To always smile. To have a family that loves her. Sometimes, I-I think…I…I do not know if I-"

Abby stopped her, "No. No. _No Ziva. _You _cannot _give her up. Sure, there are _tons _of people who want to adopt kids, but Rylin loves you too much for you to do that. You've worked hard to get her here and you been a damn good mother so far. Don't give up. Tony, sure didn't give up when we lost you. He thought about you every second. It was _his _idea to go to Africa. It was _his _idea to track down the Damocles. He's…he's like your guardian angel, Ziva, you just _can't _do that to him."

Her arms were now around the sobbing mother, "You _can't _do that to them."

"She is a-"

Abby shook her head, "No. She's not. She's _your _child. Nobody else's. She's my niece. McGee's niece. Ducky's granddaughter. Palmer's cousin. Gibbs's granddaughter…more importantly, _Tony's _daughter."

Ziva looked at her and wiped her face, she shook her head, "No. She is not. She is some man's child. I never learned any of their names. Tony just happened to step into a father's shoes."

"So?" Abby wiped a tear for her. "Tony always sends me pictures of Rylin, whenever he's with her. A _father _does that. Tony _always _talks about Rylin, _always. _A father does that. A father is a person who a little girl or a little boy can look up to and talk to. To take them to their first baseball game. To show them the best basketball moves. Put together their first playscape. Teach them how to throw a baseball. Who's a good girlfriend or boyfriend-"

"Whoa. Whoa." Ziva said, holding up her hands. "To far…I do not want to think that far."

Abby smiled and handed Ziva a tissue, "She's gonna be a pretty little girl though." Abby added.

Ziva nodded, "I just don't wanna remember…any of that."

Abby shrugged, "Maybe you should talk to somebody. Like…"

"Who? I have no friends."

"You could make some; maybe go to a Mommy and Me class."

Ziva smirked, "Tony already suggested that."

"And did you say?"

"To shove it up his hairy-"

"Okay, I think I can finish that sentence. Now, why, why wouldn't you like to go?" Abby asked.

"I do not know what they do at those classes. And I…Rylin is not a morning person."

"Didn't you call me a couple weeks ago, at four in the morning, and Rylin was already up and super excited for _no _reason?"

Ziva sighed, "I do not want to go. I…I am fine. I do not want to work out."

Abby pursed her lips and sighed, "Fine."

Ziva's new phone, that Gibbs had bought her, began ringing and she pulled it from her pocket and answered it quickly.

"Hello…Yes, Tony…Um…Okay…I'll-no…I'll be right there…I am going to teach you how to...no, Tony, _it was a jo-. Fine…I_ promise. Okay, bye."

She ended the call.

She opened her mouth and looked at Abby, "Rylin is hungry and fussy, I have too-"

Abby pulled her into a bone crushing hug, rubbing her friend's back slowly, "_Go be a mom, with dad." _

Ziva smiled, "I think Breastfeeding is the right word, but uh…thank you, Abby. It feels somewhat better, to get some things…off my chest." She murmured, almost ashamed. "Not everything, I want to, talk about, right now. But things…being bottled up…"

Abby smiled, "You know where to find me." She said as she let go.

She smiled once more before turning and left for the door before Abby called, "Ziva. You're boobs. They're _really big." _

"Should I be insulted or complimented?"

Abby shrugged, "Ask Daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>I would love at least ten reviews!<strong>

**And please, if you ever been to a Mommy and Me class (or something similar) can you tell me your experience? I've never really been to one, except for the ones I've seen in movies.**


	9. We May Be The Same, But We're Not Twins

**Really Long Wait...I know...My computer's been glaring at me for ever so I finally sat down and wrote out a chapter. This one is kinda short, but there will be a second part, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NCIS **

* * *

><p><strong>We May Be The Same, But We're Not Twins<strong>

She stood in the elevator.

Neither she, nor the elevator moved.

She leaned her weight against her hands which were pressed against the bars wrapping around the interior of the elevator.

'How could I tell her that?' Ziva thought to herself.

"Something's should stay private." She muttered. "Not _everybody _needs to know…"

She removed her hands and ran them over her face.

She then remembered, she had a daughter.

Rylin.

She had a daughter, named Rylin, who was waiting for her.

She pictured Rylin's sweet face, her curly locs, and her laugh.

She forgot Abby, their conversation, all she wanted now, was her daughter.

She flipped the switch; feeling like the elevator couldn't get there fast enough.

She practically ran from the elevator as it reached her floor, as soon as she saw Rylin resting her head on Gibbs's shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly, her anxiousness subsided.

She licked her lips, and slowly walked behind Gibbs.

He knew she was there, but knew if he moved, he would ruin the moment.

She lightly rubbed Rylin's tiny knuckles.

Little Rylin, simply looked at her mother, staring to be accurate, her tiny little eyes matching her mothers.

Following her mother's eyes, the edges of her mouth turned upward.

"See, I do not break my promises," she murmured as she slowly slid a hand under Rylin's precious body and gently pulled the baby girl into her arms.

Ziva placed a sweet kiss on Rylin's nose as Gibbs turned and looked at her.

"DiNozzo and McGee went to go bring a witness up, they'll be right back." Gibbs stated in reference to her eyes wandering around the empty bullpen.

"Alright."

Rylin's soft curls brushed against her mother's chin as she peered around.

Ziva pressed her soft lips against the curls as Tony and McGee dragged in their murder suspect, a bright red haired, delusional, and drugged man. He looked very unusual, and out of place.

"She's pretty," He purred and Tony tugged on the handcuffs as he and McGee attempted to pull him away. "Is she your wife?"

"If I say yes, will you hurry up?"

"Uh, sure."

"Then, yes, she's my wife."

"Is the girl your daughter?"

Ziva suddenly felt like _she _was the one out of place, like she was naked_,vulnerable,_ and generally unsafe, she took three steps back, into Gibbs's arms. Covering Rylin into her chest, with her arms.

Gibbs whispered comforting words in her ear but her breath became heavy and her hands began to shake.

"Ziver…calm down," Gibbs murmured. "DiNozzo, get him out of here."

Tony nodded and shoved the man forward.

"Wait! You didn't answer my question." The man called as they drug him away. The man's shouts and rants caused tears to fall down Rylin's cheeks.

"Sh…Sh, Ry." Gibbs murmured. "Mommy, okay…she's okay…"

Gibbs gently maneuvered Ziva back into Tony's chair.

Ziva seemed to be in another universe. Her eyes were straight forward as her face and knuckles were a pale white.

Gibbs bent down in front of her.

"Ziver, you look sick…Just let me hold Rylin for a sec, so you don't drop her."

Ziva's eyes came back to reality; suddenly her voice was pee-pee like a small child. She shook her head like one too, "No. Please, no."

"Are you sure?"

"I won't drop her, I love her." She murmured almost inaudibly.

"Here," Gibbs said as he handed her a sling. "For safety reasons."

Ziva blinked at him before shaking her head, curls flowing wildly, and then looked at him again, "What?" she asked.

Gibbs looked at her curiously, and knelt down, "Ziver…are you…_okay?"_

She stumbled on the first to words before finally being able to make a sentence, "I'm fine...I just, got a little uncomfratable and nervous, and weird, it felt like I was being pulled between two different worlds."

Gibbs's eyes glanced at her and then the baby in her arms, before placing a soft, hesitant kiss against his thumb, and then pressed it to her cheek.

As he stood his lips came to brush near her ear, he only muttered three words.

"Love. Brave. Family."

* * *

><p>"She's really knocked out, huh?"<p>

Tony nodded and smiled, as he slowly rocked Rylin, trying to keep the small infant from disrupting the office. After getting a confession from the witness and pre-occupying Ziva with breastfeeding they were able to quickly hand him over to the local LEO's.

After a nearly hourly session, Rylin had finally fallen asleep while Ziva had excused herself to the bathroom.

It had now become the two gentlemen's job, to make sure, that one, Rylin did not wake up. And _two _make sure she did not realize her mother was gone.

But even then, you gotta learn how to walk before you run...

"Alright, McBaby. Um, Yeah, but I gotta go do some…stuff. So you're gonna have to watch her for a sec." Tony said as he attempted to shift Rylin in his arms, to the probie.

"Wait, what? Tony, kids don't like me."

"Yeah, I noticed McHate. But still. R.J. likes everybody." Tony said as he attempted to place Rylin in McGee's arms once more.

"I-uh." Before McGee had time to deny it again, Rylin was already in his arms, and snuggling into his chest.

"See, she's fine. Just you know, keep her close. Don't lose her, and,well, if she gets hungry…well you got boobs, you use 'em."

McGee glared at him, "Tony-"

"Hey, McMilky, don't wake the kid." Tony called quietly as he proceeded out of the bullpen and walked toward the bathroom.

Not the Men's bathroom, that's not the point of bathrooms at NCIS, anymore, that is.

He headed straight towards the Women's area.

He pushed the door open, before it nearly hit him in the face.

He squeezed through before looking down on the floor.

"Didn't she just eat?" he asked.

Ziva nodded, her eyes closed and her head leaning against the wall, as she allowed the breast pump to do its work.

"They still hurt like hell." Ziva breathed.

"Well, you know, I don't have you know…big-"

"Boobs, yes?"

"Yeah. So I wouldn't know what to do about that, but maybe a-"

"Tony, if you suggest that damn Mommy & Me class one more time…" she threatened, before she immediately felt a wave of dread and began apologizing profusely.

"No, no, I was just suggesting, 'cuz, you know, they have group for…"

"For what? Rape victims? Women with rape _children_?"

"That's not what I mean…"

"I know what you mean, but I do not need to share my troubles with some other women. I am not like Abby, I am sorry if that disappoints you. But still…"

"Look, still…you don't have to talk to them, do anything, just _go. _Not for yourself, for Rylin._" _

Ziva stared up at him, her face full of frustration, anger, and uncertainness.

Finally, she sighed and swallowed, "Fine. But I will go, for Rylin, and Rylin only."

Tony grinned, "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said very short, but the next part will be up pretty soon! But <em>only <em>if you REVIEW! **


	10. Mommy and Me: Together At Last

**I know it's been a really long time since I updated this story but everyday I would open it, stare at it, and then when it was time to go to bed I would close it with no changes. **

**And then, when I saw Tuesday's episode, I was like, "Yeah, I gotta update." So I am. **

**I'm not sure if I like it so much, but tell me what you think and I know this not _all _of the Mommy and Me class, so don't fret because it's short. **

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

><p><strong>Mommy and Me, Together At Last:<strong>

"Do I really _have_ to go?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure, because Rylin, you know she was pretty warm this morning…"

"She felt _fine _to me."

Ziva frowned and glanced back at Rylin's car seat before slumping back in her seat.

"I…"

"Zi, we're already here." Tony commented.

Ziva looked at the Community Building and shuddered.

"I'm not sure…"

Tony opened his door and got out of the car, he walked around to Ziva's side and opened her door.

"You're going. I'll even forfeit my time of going to the movie shop, to go with you."

Ziva groaned and got out of the car while Tony took out Rylin's carrier.

"I did not ask you to go with me." Ziva commented as he, without touching her, led her to the front door.

"Yeah, well, if I didn't drive you here, you _probably _would have driven right past it, _intentionally_."

Ziva sighed, "I would have not-"

"Oh yeah?" Tony chuckled. He set down Rylin carrier in the hall of the warm building, and picked her up into his arms. "Tell that to _Rylin's _face."

Ziva frowned, "You cannot use my own child against me!"

"Uh, I believe I just _did." _

Ziva rolled her eyes as Tony lightly grabbed her hand, "Come on. Let's go."

Ziva shook her head, "I changed my mind."

"Come on," Tony strained as he tugged on Ziva's belt.

"No, you can't make me!"

"It'll be fine." Tony commented as he led her into the room. A few mothers, no more than three, stood in a center, with three babies.

They all wore nearly the same workout gear as everybody else.

"Okay, this is a really bad idea." Ziva whispered.

"No, it's not." Tony replied.

"Hi, you must be Ziva." A woman said as she walked up to Ziva and Rylin. She was a very pretty blonde with green eyes, and a little boy attached to her hip. She was slim in her light green jogging suit. You could hardly tell she had, had a child, she looked _awfully _familiar.

"Yes." Ziva answered quickly.

"Um, hi, I'm Giselle. And this," she gave a bounce to the baby on her hip. "Is Matt."

"Hi." Ziva said quickly.

"Who's this?" Giselle cooed at Rylin.

"Um, Rylin."

"Oh, wow, that's a pretty name!"

"Thank You." Ziva answered.

"Um, so, let me introduce you to everybody…" Giselle replied as she gestured for Ziva to follow.

"So, um, Zi, I'll just let you get to know everybody." Tony said as he turned to leave.

"You do that." Giselle said or rather snapped at him. Even though she looked like the supermodel, he hoped she was a lot nicer.

"Um, this is Gemma." Giselle said as she walked up to a brunette woman with hazel eyes and slightly tanned skin, even in the winter weather.

She looked very friendly as she smiled up at Ziva, "Hi. I'm Gemma. And this," she kissed her son's cheek, "Is Riley."

"Hi. I'm Ziva."

"What's her name?" Gemma asked as she looked adoringly at Rylin.

"Um, Rylin."

"Oh! That's really, really pretty! I heard it was a variant of Ryan, but like for a girl."

Ziva nodded, "Sure."

"Well, she certainly looks like one."

"Hey, I just realized we have a _Riley _and a _Rylin_ that might get a little confusing."

"Yeah, but at least we have another girl." Another woman spoke up as she walked over to them.

She had auburn hair and blue eyes, almost as bright as Gibbs's, but she only other hand was a little darker in skin tone to him. A very fair, skin tone.

"Ziva, this is Alei." Giselle said as she introduced the woman.

"Hi." Ziva said quickly.

"She's adorable!" Alei squealed. "What's her name?"

"Rylin." Ziva said.

"Oh yeah, I heard of that name. It means little princess! I was kinda thinking about it for Bryn."

"Her name is Bryn?" Ziva asked.

Alei nodded, "Bryn Summer Madeline."

"Madeline, that is a Hebrew name. And Matthew too."

"Yeah, it means woman from Magdala. I don't know what it means, but it sounds pretty."

Ziva nodded, "Yes."

She looked at Matthew and smiled, "It means Gift of God."

"Yes." Giselle said as she looked at her son.

"Taison liked it too." Alei nodded.

Ziva heard Giselle sigh before excusing herself to check on something in another room, Alei's smile faltered.

"What is wrong?" Ziva asked.

"No, it's Giselle. She's got…not problems, but, I mean she doesn't like men that much."

"No, she doesn't like them period. Because of, what happened…She's over it, she's just not all that trusting with certain men."

"Oh." Ziva said.

"Yeah, that's why we kinda avoid the word _boyfriend _or _husband." _Gemma said in Alei's direction.

"I'm sorry! I forgot." Alei said.

"So…while she's out," she walked over to the circle carpet and set Riley down on the carpet. "They play on the carpet. We," Alei pulled out a few blankets. "can put Rylin, right here too."

"Okay." Ziva said as she sat down on the carpet.

Alei sat down next to Ziva, and helped her slowly unzipped Rylin's winter jacket, and then her hat.

"So, uh, that guy, who came in with you…" she started.

"Oh, uh, that was Tony. He is my…partner."

"Like, _life _partner?"

Ziva shook her head quickly, "No. No. Of course not. We work together at NCIS. He is my partner."

"Oh. Okay." Alei said. "You're probably wondering who Taison is…"

"Um…"

"It's okay. It's not always that easy to find someone to trust after…that." Alei spat the last word like spit on the ground.

"Relax," Gemma murmured as she placed a hand on Alei's knee. "You've got Taison, now."

"I know…it's just…I wonder how people, _think _it's okay." Alei said as she started getting worked up.

"Think what is okay?" Giselle asked as she entered the room again.

"Um…"

"Rape?"

"Yes."

"It's not okay."

"No." Ziva said as she shook her head. "It's not."

Giselle ran her fingers through Matthew's light blonde hair, it looked familiar, _so _familiar and his light blue eyes, even though they were identical to hers, were familiar, "Not for any reason," she tickled Matthew's stomach, "But, you can't dwell on the past when got something so wonderful depending on you in your life."

Ziva looked down at Rylin who was smiling a toothless smile at her.

"It's best if you have someone to talk to. To let it out, once a week." Gemma said.

"Or else it's…just a meltdown waiting to happen." Alei said.

"That is good advice." Ziva said.

"Just because, they weren't made with love doesn't mean we can't love them." Gemma murmured. Ziva smoothed Rylin's hair, "That is a good quote. Who came up with it?"

"Me." Giselle said. "When I first started this group. It's something that helps, when you think that a baby is the worst thing to happen."

"But, how can you just forget?" Ziva asked. She never thought, she would fully engulf herself in the group, but this question had been tearing at her every night when it was dark and she was alone.

"You don't forget." Alei said as she bounced Bryn on her knee. "You just try and live your life. And not let it overcome you, and blur your vision when you should be focusing on them."

"There are times, when yeah, it'll come back up. But that's when your support person, can come in, and help you. To calm down, to not do anything rash, to make sure your baby is okay." Gemma said.

"Yeah, but starting over. Or trying to run away, it's not always the best idea." Giselle said in a calm manner as she looked down at Matthew. "Believe me, I tried. Especially after I escaped…"

Ziva's heart nearly stopped, she looked at the baby, that blonde hair _did _look familiar. So did her face, her voice, the way it quivered.

"Escaped from where?" Ziva asked cautiously, she didn't want to cause any issues during the class, it seemed so calm and happy, and it would only be _her _to ruin it.

Giselle looked up at her, curiously, "I-uh, just, don't like to talk about that part…"

"You were married, or close to it, once." Ziva said.

"What?" Giselle asked.

"To man, named Elijah."

Giselle's face whitened, "How do you know about Elijah?"

"Who's Elijah?" Both Alei and Gemma asked at once.

She looked down at Matthew, "She got him to you. She helped you leave. Then she got him to you."

Giselle looked at Ziva, "She distracted them, or at least I thought she did and I got out through a window."

"She said you were dead."

"Who?" Alei asked.

"Ameera." Giselle said as she turned and looked at her. "She brought me food, at the camp. She was there, to help us escape."

"I did not know her name; I just knew she was not like them."

"Wait, what? How do you know all this?" Alei asked.

"Because," she looked at Giselle. "She was there too."

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah mistress! <strong>

**That'll be explained more next chapter. But again, I'm not sure if I like it so tell me what you think. So I can decided how I want this next chapter to go. **

**Til next time...**

**BPOTP**


End file.
